Sorpresas para mamá
by affy bp
Summary: Es día de las madres, lamentablemente Ginny no ha tenido un buen día; todo lo contrario, el destino parece desear que la pase fatal ¿Podra una sorpresa de su adorable familia alegrarle su día? FELIZ DIA MAMAS!


**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece.

**Summary: **El día de las madres, lamentablemente Ginny no ha tenido un buen día; todo lo contrario, el destino parece desear que la pase fatal ¿Podra una sorpresa de su adorable familia alegrarle su día?

* * *

**Sorpresas para mamá.**

La pelirroja estaba agotada. No solo había entrado a trabajar dos horas antes por el hecho de haber tenido que realizar una exclusiva entrevista muy temprano, todo para que el entrevistado llegara con una hora de retraso.

Después había llegado a su trabajo y este había sido tan agotador como siempre, si no es que peor, todo por el hecho de los próximos Mundiales de Quidditch. Su compañera de oficina, Madeleine le había tirado una taza de café muggle hirviendo encima, su cabello había quedado atorado en el elevador, su tacón se había roto y esto le había provocado una estruendosa caída y para colmo de males tenía que hacer horas extra.

Si generalmente para las seis se hallaba en casa dispuesta a ayudar a Kreacher con la cena y relevar a su madre de la tarea de cuidar a sus pequeños hijos, ese día llegaría como mínimo a las ocho.

Así que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, una lechuza llego a su ventana y descubrió que era _Hedwig II_, la blanca lechuza de su esposo.

_Ginny:_

_Me han dado el resto de la tarde libre. Te espero a las seis en punto en casa para ir a casa de tu madre, ya le he comprado un regalo de parte de ambos en caso de que no hayas tenido tiempo, también ya he pasado por el cementerio y he visitado a mama; me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras pero sé que estas ocupada, Ron me ha acompañado._

_Te veo a las seis, nos esperaran temprano, los niños estarán felices de ir con sus abuelos. Te amo._

_Harry"_

La pelirroja leyó el pergamino unas tres veces mas sin entender gran parte de los escritos. ¿De qué demonios le hablaba su marido y porque rayos irían a la Madriguera? ¿Es que ya nadie le informaba nada? ¿Por qué había comprado un regalo para Molly y había pasado al cementerio?

_Joder, no era posible._

Miro el calendario y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. 10 de Mayo…día de las madres.

¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza últimamente? Se había olvidado el día de las madres y para empeorarlo todo tendría salida hasta las ocho ese día.

Horas extra, café, elevadores asesinos de pelirrojas, tacones suicidas…

_Mierda._

…Y _Hedwig II_ había hecho sus necesidades sobre la entrevista que había realizado esa mañana. ¿Qué más podría ir mal?

Le escribió a su esposo.

_Querido Harry:_

_Amor, siento decepcionarte pero me han dado horas extra, el idiota de mi jefe cree que yo no tengo mama o algo así. En fin, los veré en la Madriguera si eso quieres. Besos a ti y a los niños, calculo que para estas horas iras llegando a casa, por cierto agradece a Hedwig II el haber usado mi entrevista de hoy como baño._

_Te amo mucho más._

_Ginny._

Un pensamiento amargo la embargo de pronto al enviar a la lechuza con la nota y al darse cuenta que cruel día de las madres estaba teniendo ella misma.

-¡Ginevra!

Ginny se acerco a su jefe quien era un hombre bajito y delgado, tenia aspecto de duende pero era un mago bien preparado. Este estaba junto a una joven que le daba la espalda a Ginny, era de espesa melena negra.

-Ginevra, ella será su nueva compañera de oficina y corresponsal.

Ella miro sorprendida.

-¿Y Madeleine?

-Oh, McKinon ha sido despedida después de sus quemaduras Potter y de que tirara por las escaleras a nuestro fotógrafo estrella.

Ginny suspiro. Madeleine le agradaba.

Entonces la chica se volteo y miro a quien tenía enfrente. Una mujer de mas o menos su edad, cabello lacio negro y largo, sonrisa amplia y ojos rasgados, obvias características orientales. No podía ser cierto…esa no podía ser…

-¿Cho Chang?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Ginny Weasley, no? Coincidimos en Hogwarts si mal no recuerdo.

-Sí. Ehh…-balbuceo la reportera incomoda.

-Escuche que te casaste con Harry Potter…me alegro, es un gran hombre-afirmo la china con voz cordial.

Pero para Ginny sonó todo menos cordial. Quiso asesinarla. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que de todas las personas con las que pudo haber trabajado fuera a tocarle esta oriental? ¡La única chica a la que Harry había besado además de ella misma!

Pero la tortura no acabo allí.

-Mira Ginevra, que buen reporte ha entregado Chang-alardeo su jefe-Deberías aprender de ella.

Y esto para el orgullo Weasley fue un golpe duro.

Finalmente dieron las ocho de la noche y llego a casa por la chimenea para cambiarse e irse a la Madriguera a felicitar a su madre. Kreacher la esperaba cerca y casi la llevo a rastras a su a habitación.

Ginny se cambio y bajo las escaleras de un humor de los mil demonios, su blusa favorita había desaparecido misteriosamente y su lámpara de noche se había estrellado en el suelo por su torpeza, claro que se recompuso después de un _Reparo_ pero aun así le había sacado un buen susto.

Al ir bajando se cayó del quinto escalón y dio de bruces contra el suelo.

¡LA PUTA MADRE! ¡JODER QUE NO HE PODIDO TENER PEOR SUERTE! ¡AL DÍABLO CON EL DÍA DE LAS MADRES Y CON TODOS LOS PUTOS DÍAS DEL CALENDARIO!-bramó con furia aun tirada en el suelo.

-Eh…Gin…

La voz conocida de su esposo la hizo alzar el rostro. _Mierda_ se repitió por vigésima vez al día. Frente a ella Harry vestido elegantemente con un ramo de rosas blancas –sus favoritas –en una mano y una foto de toda la familia de tamaños enormes le sonreía nervioso.

A su lado estaba James que sostenía un cartel que decía "FELIZ DÍA MAMA" y sonreía divertido de la escena que había montado su madre. Albus que llevaba una caja de regalo casi de su tamaño miraba temeroso del ataque nervioso de su madre y Lily que vestía graciosamente con su uniforme de las Arpias de Holyhead que sobra decir le quedaba enorme parecía querer ponerse a llorar porque su mami se había caído.

Y tras ellos y como si de fuegos artificiales se tratase la frase "FELICIDADES GINNY" los alumbraba.

-Mama vaya que volaste desde allá arriba ¿Y que son todas esas palabrotas? A que si yo las digo me lavas la boca con la varita…otra vez.

Ginny tuvo un tic nervioso mientras veía a su hijo mayor con histeria.

-¡Lo he arruinado todo!-exclamaba tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Mami porque estas triste? ¿No te gusto la sorpresa? Papi dice que vamos a llegar muy tarde con los abuelos pero queríamos sorprenderte-explico Lily.

-Mi vida ha sido hermoso pero…

-¿Pero?-indago Harry confuso.

-¡Que ha sido el peor día de mi vida en años! Primero ese estúpido jugador de los Puddlemore United que llega una hora tarde, luego el café hirviendo que me lanzo la inepta que ya han despedido, después el elevador casi me deja calva y seguido mi tacón se rompe y me estampo contra el escritorio de mi jefe…Luego tu lechuza caga en mi entrevista y ¿Sabes que mas? ¡Cho Chang! Así es Harry y no pongas esa cara, esa estúpida es mi nueva compañera de trabajo y el jefe parece pensar que debo aprender varias cositas de ella y me dejan trabajando como elfo hasta que se les antoje. Después mi blusa desaparece, mi lámpara se rompe y me caigo de mis propias escaleras…¡No la he pasado nada bien!-exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry dejo el ramo en el suelo y la abrazo con cariño, sus hijos le imitaron.

-Perdona si te hemos sorprendido. No sabía que estabas teniendo un día tan duro.

Ginny torció la boca, culpable.

-¡No los estoy culpando ni quiero que se disculpen!-replico-Ustedes son lo mejor que tengo y me alegran el día con solo verlos. Les amo más que a nada pero…es que estaba sensible-admitió colorada.

-¡También te amo mami!

-Pero yo la amo mas, Lily-aseguro Albus sonriendo.

-Yo soy el más grande y por eso soy el favorito así que yo la quiero mas-dijo James.

-¡Pero soy la chiquita!-se excuso su hermana pequeña

-Y yo el de en medio-se defendió Al.

-Si te hace sentir mejor cielo-interrumpió Harry la discusión-La lámpara era horrible.

Ginny rio con ironía.

-Siento decepcionarte a ti Harry pero ya la he reparado y está de vuelta en su lugar-se burlo la mujer

Harry bufo.

-¡YO LA AMO MAS Y ELLA A MI!-seguían discutiendo los niños

-Los amo a todos por igual, inimaginablemente demasiado-aseguro su mama.

Harry estuvo a punto de llorar de la emoción y beso a su esposa en la coronilla. Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

Eso era lo que esperaba después de un día de esos. Llegar a casa y ver a su apuesto esposo dispuesto a abrazarla y besarla un rato, tratar con el inquieto James y quizás reprenderlo un par de veces. Mirar con Albus la televisión muggle abrazados y luego leer un cuento a la pequeña Lily. Quizás son cosas que los demás podrían ver como normales, sin importancia o cotidianas pero aquellos detalles con los que a Ginny Weasley, de Potter, le hacen el día.

-¿Mama quien es Cho Chang?

-Luego Jamie, hoy es **mi **día y ninguna Chang lo va a seguir arruinando.

Porque ser madre era su mayor virtud, felicidad, anhelo y logro y jamás lo cambiaría por nada. Sabía que ser alguien en quien sus hijos pudieran encontrar amor, apoyo y complicidad era su regalo más grande aquel día tan especial.

Sin quererlo aquello no había terminado tan mal después de todo.

* * *

_**Felicidades a todas las madres del mundo (en especial a la mia que aunque se que nunca leera esta historia comica-rara-disparate) Se merecen mas de un dia al año y se sabe:) Esto lo publique a las 11:55 por lo que sigue siendo dia de las madres jaja mañana subire otro mas emotivo pero lamentablemente no lo acabe antes de las 12 xD **_

**_un besooo_**


End file.
